familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Peover Superior
| os_grid_reference = SJ7699174309 | post_town = Knutsford | postcode_area = WA | dial_code = 01565 | shire_county - Cheshire }} Peover Superior is a civil parish in the unitary authority of Cheshire East and the ceremonial county of Cheshire, England. It is described by the Office for National Statistics as a Village surrounded by inhabited countryside. Peover Superior is named after The Peover Eye river, which forms one of the parish boundaries. There is also a nearby village named Peover Inferior; the two areas are so named due to their standing on the river, with Peover Superior being higher up and Peover Inferior lower down on the river. The Village Peover Superior is home to St Lawrence's Church, Over Peover which is a designated National Heritage Grade I listed building. The church was first listed on 5 March 1959. The church which was built in three stages which started in 1456 when the South Chapel was built. This was followed by the building of both the North Chapel and the Tower in 1648 and 1741 respectively. The Nave of the church was finished in 1811 and soon after the church was opened. Peover Superior is also home to a primary school, Peover Superior Endowed Controlled Primary School which is situated in the centre of the village at the corner of Stocks Lane and Chelford Lane. The school holds up to 77 children. There is also an established Cricket Club in the centre of the village, which has both first and second teams playing in Meller Braggins Cheshire Cricket League. East Cheshire Sunday Football League team Peover FC play their home games in Over Peover at Peover park on Stocks Lane. History In 1870-72, John Marius Wilson of the Imperial Gazetteer of England and Wales described Over Peover as: :A chapelry in Rostherne parish, Cheshire; on the river Peover. 2½ miles W S W of Chelford r. station, and 3½ S S E of Knutsford. It comprises the townships of Peover Superior, Marthall, and Snelson; and it has a post-office under Knutsford. Acres, 5,088. Real property, £9,055. Pop., 942. Houses, 178. The property is subdivided. The manor of Peover Superior, with Peover Hall, belongs to Sir H. Mainwaring, Bart. The living is a p. curacy in the diocese of Chester. Value, £180.* Patron, Sir H. Mainwaring, Bart. The church consists of nave, chancel, and two side chapels, with a tower; was mainly rebuilt in 1811; and contains monuments of the Mainwarings. There are a Wesleyan chapel, a free school, and charities £85. Peover itself was part of the Bucklow Hundred, which was an ancient division of Cheshire that was introduced some time before the Norman Conquest Population According to the 2011 census the population of Peover Superior was 666. The population of Peover Superior has remained relatively stable for a number of decades, as seen in the Population time series. Occupational History The figures used in the two bar charts came from the Neighborhood Statistics Census Data. The occupational history of Peover Superior has seen drastic changes; according to the 1881 statistics it was a predominantly agricultural parish with a large number both of men and of women employed in this sector, who would have been working on farms and other agricultural work. Since then the structure of occupation has changed immensely. The 2011 data shows a much more varied occupational structure, with a shift away from the predominantly agricultural based work seen in 1881. This mirrors trends all across the country; the amount of agricultural work has decreased and the number of people working in the service industry has risen sharply. There has also been a sharp increase in the number of professional people living in Peover Superior. Notable Residents William Stobart - CEO of Eddie Stobart Logistics. See also *Listed buildings in Peover Superior References Category:Civil parishes in Cheshire